


sleepovers in my bed

by tatemarkhams



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Elevator Makeouts, F/F, enemies who are actually lovers too, the aftermath of what was supposed to be a one-night stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10089998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatemarkhams/pseuds/tatemarkhams
Summary: This wasthe worst.Having to do the walk of shame, knowing you had just screwed up a perfectly good professional relationship with your fox superhero partner, and having none other than Alya Fucking Césaire be there to witness it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShetheCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShetheCat/gifts).



> this happened because of Cat (who is a sweetheart and deserves the entire world) ((and who i love for going over this thing before i posted it))
> 
> title is from sleepover by hayley kiyoko ;3
> 
> *gives my wips a long guilty look as i write this*

“ _Fuck.”_ Chloé cursed as she tripped over her heels for the third time that morning. _Great,_ she thought, the throbbing in her head hadn’t subsided yet and the last thing she needed was to have to deal with a sprained ankle.

 

Diamond encrusted shoes in hand, she trudged along the hallway barefoot, trying in vain to swallow the bitter taste of regret that last night left in her mouth.

 

 _No, that wasn’t right_. There was nothing she regretted about it.

 

Not a single thing she regretted about Volpina’s hands mapping every inch of her body and the way her hot kisses felt like she was marking her territory. There was nothing to regret about seeing her splayed on the bed with her fire red hair all around her like a halo, and the way her eyes clouded underneath her mask when she gasped her name – her superhero name.

 

But every time she thought about it, she wanted to grab the nearest thousand-euro vase in the hallway and throw it against the wall.

 

_(And when she remembered how she woke up in the morning to find Volpina gone, she wanted to find her and kick her for leaving or maybe kiss her senseless.)_

 

It was bad enough doing the walk of shame. Even worse, was doing it knowing that last night’s lover couldn’t be rid of you fast enough that she left without even saying goodbye.

 _No note, no nothing_.

 

She was having one of the most disastrous days of her life and it wasn’t even 7 am. And because neither Queen Bee nor Chloé Bourgeois had the power of luck, it was only about to turn even more rotten.

 

As she spotted a familiar far-from-friendly face on the elevator lobby, Chloé wondered just exactly what she done in her life to deserve this.

 

Because this was _the worst._ Having to do the walk of shame, knowing you had just screwed up a perfectly good professional relationship, and having none other than _Alya Fucking Césaire_ be there to witness it.

 

She’d be damned if she led her nosey classmate get the upper hand in this situation.

 

“Didn’t think I’d find you here.” Chloé said, not even bothering with a proper greeting. “This place is too classy for someone like you. You stick out like a sore thumb.”

 

Alya, looked up from her phone long enough to see Chloé as she approached. She looked surprised to see her there for a moment, which was stupid because this was Chloé’s hotel, but then again Alya had never been very bright in her opinion. The shock on her face was quickly replaced by amusement as she took in Chloé’s distraught look, the smudged make-up, and rumpled clothes.

 

“Classy, huh? I didn’t know _Le Grand Paris_ offered that kind of room service.” Alya said snidely, the implication of her words not lost on Chloé.

 

“You’re telling me.” Chloé said in a honeyed voice, giving Alya a once over. “You missed a button on your shirt, by the way.”

 

Alya’s jaw dropped as she looked down, blushing as she quickly tried to fix her shirt.  

“Shut up. It’s not like that.” She said, stubbornly looking Chloé in the eye while her cheeks were still furiously red.

 

“I _really_ don’t care.” Chloé said flippantly, examining the fading polish on her nails as they waited for the elevator.

 

“Maybe this is normal for you. But I don’t go around sleeping with people all the time.” Alya defended weakly, her eyes downcast. “I don’t do that. This….this wasn’t like that.”

 

“I didn’t realize you cared so much about what I think.” Chloé commented just as a _ding_ announced the arrival of the elevator. “Besides, it doesn’t matter. I wasn’t thinking of _that_ anyway. I can’t imagine anyone desperate enough to sleep with a low-life like you.” She added before stepping in.

 

Chloé hadn’t bothered looking checking how she looked before she left the hotel room that morning. And it wasn’t until she saw her face reflected on every surface around her that she realized she looked just as terrible as she felt.

 

Alya fumed as she followed her inside. “God, here I thought you were actually going to be nice about this. How could anyone stand your bitchy whining long enough to spend a night with you?”

 

“You expect me to be nice when the first thing you did upon seeing me was slut-shame me?” Chloé snorted. “Do you think I’m some kind of angel or are you really that dumb?”

 

“Wha-- okay, fine. That was wrong of me. Especially considering that I pretty much did the same thing.” Alya conceded. “How about we just forget this and not tell anyone we saw each other here today, okay?”

 

Chloé couldn’t help but roll her eyes. “You must think you’re interesting enough that I’d bother telling people about you.”

 

Alya heaved a sigh. “All you had to say was “okay” but no, you just feel the need to insult me at every opportunity, don’t you?”

 

“What can I say? You make it so easy.” Chloé smiled to herself, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Suddenly, Alya caught her hand as she stared at her with mild horror written across her face. “What now?”

 

Taking a deep breath, Alya pointed at her neck. “Where the hell you get that?”

 

Chloé’s eyes followed Alya’s finger to a find a spot of deep purple shade on the side of her neck. “It’s a hickey. I assume you’re at least familiar with how one gets it?”

 

“That’s not what I asked, you brat.” Alya hissed, taking Chloé’s arm and turning it over to find another love bite. “ _Shit_.”

 

“Hey! Have you never heard of personal space?” Chloé asked, as Alya moved behind her to brush her hair aside, revealing several scratches and nail marks across her shoulders.

 

She heard Alya gasp loudly. “Oh my God. _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod._ ”

 

“Jeez, will you stop groping me? What is wrong with you?” Chloé turned around to find Alya looking at her like she wasn’t quite convinced she was there.

 

“I can’t believe it’s you.” Alya breathed.

 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Chloé snapped, looking at Alya, _really_ looking at her for the first time since she ran into her. Her eyes were instantly drawn to a hickey on her collarbone peeking out of her shirt – a _very familiar looking hickey_.

 

And then she saw Alya’s hair, how similar it was to the red hair her hands had gripped as she lost sight of every little bit of control she had and surrendered to pleasure.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Chloé felt her throat go dry. “Are you telling me that you’re Volp—“

 

“Shut up. For once in your life, shut up.” Alya said, before placing both hands on her face and capturing Chloé’s lips with hers.

 

It only took Chloé a few seconds to respond, her shoes tossed somewhere on the floor as all her previous annoyance at her class suddenly dissipated because again, she’d be damned if she ever let Alya Césaire get the upperhand in a situation like _this._

 

Even if it was her all long, that _goddammed little fox_ who made her see stars and drove her crazy all night.

 

Chloé’s hands found her hair and tugged on it, the way she’d been dying to do again since the last time she’d let go of it.. The action made Alya moan against her, which Chloé took advantage of by deepening the kiss, her tongue finding its way inside her mouth, tasting every last drop of her until Chloé felt dizzy.

 

 _This is the best kind of oxygen deprivation there is,_ Chloé thought.

 

Until Alya broke away from her and Chloé whined at the loss of contact. Alya chuckled and Chloé  have never thought much of it before but now she found the sound to be the most hypnotic thing she’s ever heard.

 

“Sssh, just breathe, honey.” Alya whispered against her neck, her lips trailing lower and lower until she tugged down Chloé’s skin tight dress, and her mouth found the top of her breasts.

 

“God,” Chloé panted, unable to keep the unintelligible noises that were spilling out of her with every touch. She didn’t even care that they were technically in a public place and her father would berate her for days for such misbehavior. She just wanted Alya to keep going and going and never stop whatever it was she was doing to her.

 

_Lord knows she did that plenty last night._

 

Not to be outdone, Chloé pulled Alya back up to kiss her once more, pressing her back against the corner. Her hands roamed slowly, almost teasingly, tracing the curve of Alya’s breasts, to dip of her waists, going around her hips and finally resting on her ass to give them a light squeeze.

 

Chloé thought that the look on Alya’s face as she bit her lip and looked up at her in anticipation of her next move should be illegal.

 

Before they could go further, the elevator doors opened, making them both jump away from each other. An old woman entered, who was either clueless as to what they were up to a few seconds ago or just completely unconcerned. Considering the fact that both of them were still breathing hard, and the state of Chloé’s dress remained highly inappropriate, she was guessing it was the latter.

 

Sharing a sneaky glance with Alya, Chloé tugged on her hand and dragged them both out of the elevator. As the doors closed behind them, the two of them broke down into fits of laughter in the middle of the hallway.

 

“So, where do we go now?” Alya asked when they’d calmed down, absently noting that Chloé’s hand was intertwined with hers.

 

“It’s my family’s hotel, Alya.” Chloé said, already running through her mental list of places they could fool around in. “We can go anywhere we want.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know??  
> what do you think??? i was really nervous about writing this pairing


End file.
